pocketlord_shoutryfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Tier List
Okay, here's a unit tier list from the JP site (hopefully it will still get updated from time to time this is dated July 12, 2018). Overview First question would be what element is best used in the game. There are 6 elements Water, Thunder, and Wind then and Dark Gameplaywise it will be read as: Fire beats Wind Wind beats Thunder Thunder beats Water Water beats Fire Light beats Dark Dark beats other elements. Light is neutral vs other elements. Why include this..? If you notice in the attack screen there's the Crit % value. This value can be negated when your unit's element beats the enemy target element. So for example Fire will have increased critical vs Wind, but Wind will never deal critical damage Fire and so on and so forth. For now the exception here is Light vs Light and other elements which will be neutral and Dark vs all others except Light. Where crit values are normal. Only skill that may negate critical is Mind's Eye, and 7* Captain's Element Counter (which reverses weakness.. so Water will always crit vs Fire and attacks first). Tier List Okay so here's the JP tier list, I don't really get the idea why the units are ranked high but let's see what they can do. SS Rank *Zeus (7 star) *Brynhildr (4 star - can be upgraded to 6 star then use Sublimate Stone to turn to 7 star) *Heroine (7 star) *Elephanter (7 star) S Rank *Goddess (7 star) *Shadow Box (7 star) *Fantasista (7 star) A Rank *Princess and Silver (7 star) *Prima (7 star) *Geisha? (7 star) (written as Maiko?) *Thief (7 star) *Warlock (4 star - can be upgraded to 6 star then use Sublimate Stone to turn to 7 star) *Star Knight (7 star) *Calamity (7 star) *Hero (7 star) B Rank *Grand Dragon (7 star) *Brave (7 star) *Darkness (7 star) (written as Yamiuchi? I think I should get a JP version too) *Busho (7 star) (written as Warlord?) *Ranger (7 star) *Death Machine (4 star - can be upgraded to 6 star) *Tengu (7 star) C Rank *other units not included (seriously I don't know why though >.<) Freebies Minigame *Galleon - 20,000 *Pirate King - 2,000,000 *Phoenix - 50,000,000 *Queen - 500,000,000 Normal Quest *3* Monoceros *4* Bastet *4* Ranker *5* Golem *6* Top Idol *7* Leopard Limited Quest *6* Dragon Knight - Hell 1 *6* Hitman - Hell 2 *7* Driller - Trial 2 *7* Secretary - Administrative Party 1 Match Rank *6* Sukaji? *6* Rocket Man? Login Free *3* Archer - Day 15 *4* Charisma? - Day 30 Information Okay, here's my idea regarding this unit SS ranking. Zeus is mainly here due to the Re-Move+1 leader skill. Using it your units is allowed to retreat or charge in enemy mobs at your disposal, plus I see his passive skill like the Fullface (7 star), 1 time gale, partnered with it's max stats. Brynhildr 7 star is actually just an average unit. Range is 1-2, flying unit what more can we need? So movement is great, but mainly due to her Victory skill, which add Opponents Level minus Units Level to the attack value. Overall her stats aren't that good though. Heroine is good unit with 1-2 range. Her skill ups her own Crit chance by 20 if correct and is stackable in battle. Elephanter (yes the archer riding the elephant), here is added due to her Training skill which makes all units move faster in the turn order. Basically the tierlist is agreeable to an extent but unit skillset and stats are seemingly what matter more. I'll probably make a blog out of a unit tier list of own soon (hopefully). References https://wikiwiki.jp/pocketload/%E3%83%AA%E3%82%BB%E3%83%9E%E3%83%A9